Electronic entities having a presence in an electronic environment, such as may be provided via a Web site or other such source of content, often take advantage of the full capabilities of modern Web-based services to deliver a compelling user experience. For example, an Internet user may access Web sites offering items, products, or services for sale. Frequently, an electronic entity operating such a Web site offers the capability for a user to create a “wishlist.” Wishlists typically compile an itemization of goods or services that a user may desire to obtain at some future point in time. The list's author will make his or her list available to family, friends, and other community members who are likely to purchase gifts for the would-be recipient. The goal of a wishlist is to facilitate communication between the gift receiver and the gift giver.
However, these users have a tendency to forget to keep their wishlists up-to-date. Furthermore, it may be burdensome to at least some users to have to periodically modify wishlists because each update of a wishlist typically involves conducting numerous searches to locate and include newly desired items, deleting items that have been obtained or are no longer desired, and the like. As a result, a user's wishlist may be out-of-date or otherwise “stale,” and may no longer accurately reflect the current needs or desires of the user.